Hanna Rowe
Hanna Rowe is owned by YFS/Summer Salmon. Don't steal eyeyeye. Info Name: Hanna Rowe Gender: Female District: 5 Age: 14 Weapon: Sword, Machete, Knife Appearance: Hanna is a girl standing at average height and being built like an athlete. She's slender, excluding her legs, which are somewhat muscled (though not grossly muscled). A few freckles dot across her nose, but these are the second thing one would notice. Her sky blue eyes pop out thanks to her rather long eyelashes. Her medium length brown hair is normally tied up in a ponytail. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Very fast, large lung capacity, great stamina. Weakness(es): Weak upper body, weak to cold weather. Personality: Hanna is a sharp individual who is hard to cheat and trick. She knows when you're planning on something bad, and will more than likely call you out on it. She's level headed most of the time, but can lose her cool in some situations showing her anger. She's quick to cool however, and will often realize her mistake of getting mad. She's a little comedic, but tends to be more concerned about her own well being. She tries to stay in good shape due to her athletic tendencies, and will try to look somewhat pretty on a daily basis, not knowing she's naturally good looking. She'll try to impress others of her athletic feats, and does like to boast. She can stop herself from taking bragging to far, and will often stop alltogether. She's not afraid of people bigger than her, it's this fearlessness that can get her hurt. She's more foolish than brave, but will get herself out of danger she knows she can't handle. Her best trait is her want to study her surroundings, finding various ways of escape in case danger and the best places to be in case of fight. Backstory/History: Born in a modest community in the small District 5, Hanna never had problems with hunger. She ate well, her parents loved her and raised her well, and she was apart of sports at her school. She led a good life, and waned to keep it that way. She wanted to always be healthy and in tip-top shape. She would practice in her sports harder than her teammates and would go home to train herself some more. She conditioned daily until she felt she had reached her peak of fitness at the age of 14. Deciding to treat herself, she used some earnings to buy herself in at District 5's public pool. She enjoyed swimming well enough, and found it as a fun activity. She didn't know each time she dove underwater and held her breath for as long as she could would help her in a darker future to come. One day the test to her skills came. In the form of kidnappers. Robbers snatched her in the night, hauling her to the seaside District 4. When she awoke, she was held captive on a ship. Panic arose, but she quickly calmed herself with deep breaths, one question stuck in the back of her mind; "Where am I?" ''' '''Interview Angle: Talk about athletic feats yet still be slightly humble to be liked. Bloodbath Strategy: Use agility to get something small yet helpful. Games Strategy: Hide in a spot of advantage (such as place requring good stamina or lung capacity, like a mountain peak or underwater in a lake) Token: Star pin in her hair. Height: 5'5 Fears: Kidnapping (Her backstory will explain) Alliance: Whoever sees her as impressive Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Category:14 year olds Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon